The Reclaimer Legacy
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: "Gasping as air rushed back to him, he fought the blackness of his vision and tried to focus on the soft footfalls approaching him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a face that was more familiar to him than his own. Impossibly so. "
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have not attempted to write anything in a very long time. I know I have several things out there that are unfinished and in need of my attention and I apologize if any of you still care. This fic is my attempt to try and get back into writing. There will be errors and there will be mistakes…I will try and fix them. And I will try to keep this coming. That said..here you are…

The Reclaimer Legacy

By: BrokenPoet12

Rating: T for now

Synopsis: "Gasping as air rushed back to him, he fought the blackness of his vision and tried to focus on the soft footfalls approaching him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a face that was more familiar to him than his own. Impossibly so."

Part 1

The whispering started after a bad fall. One of many. He'd had to open the drop-pod a thousand feet up and abandon it because of the intense anti-air fire. He had landed with a sickening thud, leaving an impact crater several meters deep and shorting out his armor's power system in the process. It was her voice that brought him back to consciousness. As he shook his head to try and clear away the constant ringing, he heard it only faintly at first.

'_Re…claim…er'_

The Chief shook it off as his vision cleared and the muffled screams of dying Marines and Covenant alike filled his ears. There was a battle to fight. Rising, he quickly rebooted his systems and joined the fray. Arriving too late to save several soldiers pinned down by Jackals, he frowned behind his visor and surveyed the scene before him. Wasted lives for a waste of time. But he had his orders and he would follow them. Shaking his head he turned, only to be thrown aside by an intense green flash of light and heat and pressure.

'_Re..claimer….'_

'_Re…claim…er'_

'…_..re..claim…..her'_

His head slammed into the back of his helmet and his vision went black. Groaning quietly the Chief tried to regain control of his muscles and stand to face whatever had taken him by surprise. This time the voice was loud and he knew it to be different than the sounds on the fighting fields around him.

'_John…I need you to get up. Please.'_

"Cor…Cortana?" He whispered, trying to find footing as he heaved the weight of the MJOLNR armor up and scanned the area. He heard the distinctive whine of several fuel rod cannons re-charging and the heavy steps of a Hunter pair circling the forest around him. The armor on his chest was blackened by the blast and he felt a sharp pain that told of bruised muscle and broken bone. He ignored it. The voice he would know anywhere…her voice…he had heard it. Then, without warning the trees around him exploded in a hellish volley of fire and energy as the enemy troops opened up.

He was moving a split second before the first wave of plasma scorched the place he had been standing. Barreling underneath a barrage of green from several Grunts hidden in the tree line the Chief reached for a grenade at his waist. With one quick motion he pulled the pin, primed it and let it fly. Several seconds later there was a satisfying 'whump' and the screams of several dying Grunts. The grenade sparked off several of their methane tanks, causing a rippling explosion that engulfed a hidden Shade turret. By the time the flame and dirt had settled, tracers of plasma were stitching towards him. The eerie blue glow of a primed plasma grenade flew just over his shoulder and fell. It ignited as his feet left the ground. Using a fallen log as a step, the Chief launched himself through the foliage and came down behind a line of Grunts and Jackals. The barking and baying of the Grunts rose in panic as they realized he was in their midst. The lead Jackal shoved one of the smaller species aside and pointed, screeching as he did. The Chief's translation software had no trouble with the alien language.

"Kill him you fools or I will feed you to my kin and the Sanghelli will destroy your families."

Without waiting, the Chief pulled his pistol from his side and started firing. The Grunts and Jackals fell one by one. The last few standing took cover behind portable shield generators and started throwing grenades. One of the last few Grunts came running at him, plasma grenades in each hand and hurling threats and insults at him. Sidestepping the Unggoy, the Chief dove to his left and fired behind him as he fell. The rounds tore through the Grunt's midsection and he dropped the grenades at his feet, where they exploded a few seconds later.

"Kill him now! He can not get through! The Diadact's Hand will kill us all."

The heavy steps of the Hunters rumbled the ground beneath him as he rose. He could feel them approaching through the trees, their bulk hidden still. The whine of the fuel rod cannons began again, getting higher as they drew near. He drew his assault rifle, checked that it was chambered and began to move forward. But a voice stopped him again.

"_Do not move Reclaimer. Wait until the moment is right."_

Startled, he dropped to his knee and looked around. A quick scan via motion tracker showed four large forms approaching him from the West and a group of smaller red dots to his left and in front of him. Tentatively he keyed his comms and spoke,

"Identify yourself immediately."

The Hunters were drawing closer; an arc of superheated green plasma flew over and behind him. Landing in the brush twenty meters away and igniting it. He stood to move again when something stopped him. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand, even under the armor. Something held him. Without warning his heads up display went to static. All of his status indicators redlined as a wave of energy washed over him. Static crackled against the shields in his armor and he could feel it in his muscles as it seemed to grow stronger. Distantly he heard the howls and screams of the Covenant troops, but found he couldn't focus. His vision darkened along with all of his systems and it felt as if a giant hand was shoving him to the ground. Grunting with the effort, the Master Chief was forced to his knees again. Trying to keep his assault rifle up and level, he gritted his teeth and scanned for threats. Then his helmet went dark as his armor systems shut down completely.

"Identify yourself!"

Blind, and with the energy anomaly spiking, the Chief managed to raise a hand to his helmet, and release the safety interlocks. Taking a deep breath, he shoved it up and off of his head, blinked to clear his vision, and tried to open his eyes. When he did, the energy around him spiked and he yelled despite himself. His rifle fell to the ground useless and forgotten and he collapsed to his hands and knees. His head began to ache and his ears were filled with a dull roar as the noise around him seemed to peak.

"_This is CTN…AI…UNSC….Reclaimer…Reclaimer."_

"_StopitStopitStopitStopit.'_

"_You're going to kill him."_

"_Reclaimer…Re…claim…Her"_

"_John!"_

The noise was all he knew and it overwhelmed him. Collapsing down to his stomach, he tried to reach his assault rifle one last time. It was useless. Under the weight of some unknown force, Spartan 117 was helpless. And for the first time in a long time, he felt fear. One of those voices, so quiet in the overwhelming sound and clamor of the others was familiar to him. And it made something deep inside of his body ache to hear it. With his last ounce of strength, he opened his eyes. A strange blue light was all around him and all of the violence and noise suddenly ceased. Gasping as air rushed back to him, he fought the blackness of his vision and tried to focus on the soft footfalls approaching him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a face that was more familiar to him than his own. Impossibly so.

"Cortana…"

X

So there you be. I haven't written in a very long time and this is my first foray. I cannot guarantee it will be updated regularly, but I will try. I really do want to start getting back into writing and I wanted to see if this was the way to do it.

Reviews are appreciated. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and the follows!

The Reclaimer Legacy

By BrokenPoet12

Part 2

XX X X X

Unknown location

Planet Requiem

Year 2557

_transmitting…_

Open Report #12,094,430

Librarian Archives

Actions Required: Process, review and archive.

_The construct was far more damaged than we had imagined. After infiltrating your husband's ship and forcing so many imperfect copies of herself into the system, there is little we can do. There is also evidence of massive data corruption, as well as an overall lack of integrity in anything recorded after 2525, Human years. _

_ I am curious to see if your little experiment will work, but I will not hold out hope. She is damaged. And keeping her in such a state is a cruelty not befitting of the keepers of the Mantle. Even a construct should be allowed to die with dignity. _

_ Still and all, my Life workers are well hidden and neither the Humans nor this Covenant shall unearth us soon. But I must ask, what is the point of this? What is the point in trying to help them when they themselves have unleashed something that none of us can hope to destroy. _

_ There are those who will agree with the Diadact you know. You can be sure of that. Who are these weaklings to us? Why should they be allowed to rip the Mantle from our hands where it has been kept and maintained for eons with care and guidance? _

_ And yet, there may be hope. I leave it to you my humble Master. And perhaps we shall find a way. _

_terminate_

_transmitting_

Amendment to Open Report#12,094,430

Attach and code under Priority

_You have always given me the benefit of your candor and I have always appreciated that you are still free mouthed and so readily able to speak your mind. I would remind you however that the task we are set upon now is far more vital than ever before and I will not allow it to be derailed. My husband gambled all for our civilization many times. He never allowed himself beat back, even when good sense should have prevailed. This was his vanity. This was the price he ultimately paid. Humility is a painful lesson after you have fallen._

_ What has begun now, we are responsible for as much as these Humans. We have held so tightly to our beliefs, been so blinded by what we have seen as right and good that we know of no other path. No other choice. And it has been this shining light that has illuminated our path to the grave. _

_ All that we can claim anymore are shadows and ruins. We are not what we once were. And I fear we will never be again. Perhaps it is for the better. I do not claim to be completely complacent in our fates. No. However, I will not wage a violent and bitter fight against it, when we have no more right than these Humans. _

_ The construct is in the fourth stage. She will be repaired. There is much damage and the data she held before may be useless, but that is not the sum of all she is. There is more to it and I seek it. Perhaps for me, in my selfish desire to survive whatever our fate is. But I seek it all the same. There is a role for her. And for the Warrior she loves. I can feel it. But even I cannot guess at it yet. _

_ Do not fail me. We cannot afford it._

_terminate_

Darkness and pain. That was all she knew anymore. The irony of never knowing what sensation actually felt like, only to achieve it and be mocked with this bitter reward. She hurt. She was afraid, and she wanted only for it to end. But it never did. Every system, every nerve ending, every sensory receptor screamed. And through the agony she could do nothing but weep and be silent. Unable to voice anything in the void of pain and oblivion, she was trapped. Death would have been preferable. Rampancy less painful. Unaware of neither the passage of time nor her surroundings, she waited. Wracked in bitter agony and blackness.

It wasn't until she felt fire ripping through her center that she realized it was her ragged breathing. The air entering lungs never used before, new to everything, was caustic and painful. And it started and new wave of panic and fear in her. Her mind reeled. Another painful breath set fire to her again and she felt herself slipping. A ragged gasp escaped her lips and for the first time she was able to give a voice to her pain.

"Please…let me die."

There was no answer and the pain did nothing to relent. Opening her eyes, the woman was blinded by the harsh lighting above her. Tears streamed down her face, into her hair and she realized she was lying down. She could feel something firm beneath her. It was ice cold to her burning skin. The shock of being able to feel anything broke through the unending haze of pain. But it was only a momentary respite before every bit of sensation tore through her again like fire. It felt as if she was being torn apart from inside and out. Screaming out again, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't.

"Please! Help me or kill me. I cannot stand this anymore!"

Still no one came to her aid. Exhausted with the effort, the woman slumped to the table, blissfully unconscious. The tears continued streaming down her face, pooling and cascading over the edge of the table.

X

A lone figure watched. Every sharp intake of breath, every agonized movement from the woman on the table tore at him. With a bitter smile, he watched as she succumbed to unconsciousness and turned away. With a wave of his hand, the lights dimmed and he left the chamber.

"Open coms. Code Priority. You know where to send it." He spoke as he walked quickly down a long featureless hall. A soft beeping issued from his ear piece alerted him when his call was connected. The voice on the other end greeted him with bemusement.

"_Yes?"_

"She is awake. And she is suffering greatly. I cannot allow this to continue."

There is silence for a long minute and his steps trail to nothing. The hall is empty and silent around him. Finally, she speaks.

"_We must continue or she will lose everything."_

_ "_You mean _YOU _will lo.."

"_Do not pretend to know everything I am doing. I do not care how long you have been my faithful servant. You forget your place."_

The silence was deadly. He swallowed hard, glad she was not there in front of him.

"Librarian…Master I am sorry. I forget myself."

"_Your ability to care has been most endearing, even for the lesser species."_

_ "_I am only afraid of what we become by doing this to her. We are no better than the humans that ripped her from one of their minds, and then trapped her in a lifeless body. This transcendence is what she should have been given. Would have been given had we created her. But they treat them as nothing more than tools to be used and discarded. And now she is in agony."

His heart pounded as waited, unsure if she would rail at him again. With a soft sigh, the doors behind him slid open and before he could turn he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. Tensing, he drew in a deep breath before he turned. Her voice was soft, but strong and clear. Her eyes held him immobile while she fixed him with a sad smile.

"My Son, you are so like your father. So like the great warrior he was. So stubborn. So sure. And so ready to fight for what you believe. I ask that you believe in me. "

"But…"

"You must have faith. As we all do. There is much more at stake here than her life or yours or mine."

Chagrined, he averted his eyes and his shoulders dropped.

"I am sorry Mother. Forgive my error."

Smiling, the Librarian watched her son. Taking him gently by the arm, she steered him to the end of the hallway and out through the door there.

"She will survive. She must survive. And I have brought someone who can help her."

Curious, he looked up and stopped as the room was engulfed in bright light. Energy crackled and arced all over the room, but the Librarian and her son the Lifeshaper were not moved by it. With a sudden crack, a soft golden light filled the room. A hidden portal activated and through it appeared two Lifeworkers. Between them hovered a prone figure, elevated by an anti-gravity lift and following closely behind them. The figure was encased in badly scared green armor.

"Why has he been brought here?" Lifeshaper whispered?

The Librarian did not answer for a long moment, waiting instead for the Lifeworkers to approach and halt before her. With a gentle motion, she let her hand rest against the chest plate of the armor, just above the location of the heart. Beneath her fingertips the iridescent armor was rough with old battle damage. The three numbers still stood out proudly though, and she smiled to herself as she read them. Withdrawing her hand, she nodded and the Lifeworkers continued through the doorway.

"Because she is lost, but so is he. And they will need each other in the days and months to come."

Nodding to her son, she turned away and began to walk back through the doorway. Pausing once more she turned and gave him a sad smile.

"And perhaps in these two, I see a chance for redemption. Both from your Father's sins. And from mine."

X

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Trying for three in three. As I'm writing, it is coming a bit more easily. I suppose I should let you know that I will be taking some liberties with Halo Canon and using the universe for my own sick pleasure. I will try and stay within reason and constructive criticism and questions are appreciated. Thank you for all of your reviews and follows, it really motivates me to keep going.

The Reclaimer Legacy

Part 3

By BrokenPoet12

X

Unknown Location

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Human Year 2557

The first thing that gave any indication he was awake was the feeling of cool air circulating over his face and arms. Air that did not have the metallic taste of his suits' air scrubbers. Without opening his eyes tensed his muscles to check for responsiveness and any evidence of restraints. Finding his limbs responding and no restraints in evidence he tensed once more. With a movement faster than the human eye could detect, John was up and off the table and down into a defensive crouch. Scanning quickly he found himself in a featureless room with no windows and no obvious entrance. Indeed the only thing visible was the table that he had awoken on. Wary, doubly so because of his lack of armor and usable weapons, the Chief slowly backed away from the platform until his back hit the solid wall behind.

Glancing down, John found himself clothed in a plain material, vaguely similar to the scrubs that UNSC medical personnel wore, but fashioned out of a different fabric. It was light and would offer no protection should he need to defend himself. Frowning, he slid a hand out until it touched the wall and began to work his way left. Feeling no seam or any control to activate a door, he continued until he was two thirds of the way around.

Suddenly his ears popped and a wave of light washed over him. In an instant he was gone and in an instant he reappeared, surrounded by bright light. While his eyes adjusted, he used his hearing to scan for any noise. The sound of trickling water reached out to him and he felt warmth on his skin. Blinking to clear his vision, John straightened as he took in the sight around him.

The ground before him was green and slopped away in all directions. Trees and shrubs of all kinds were sprinkled as far as he could see and in the distance he could see the telltale shimmer of a large body of water. It was the sky above him that held him in place. As far as he could see across a horizon of reds, blues, violets, and fiery oranges were structures. It looked as if a child had collected all manner of objects and hung them at random. There was no sense of order, and yet in the chaos there was a kind of beauty. It looked as if entire worlds were in the sky above him. And ominously, he saw Halo rungs, in progress and completed.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?"

Whirling, John crouched, looking for the speaker that had approached without him knowing. Seeing nothing, he scanned and began to move towards the closest tree line hoping for some cover.

"Reclaimer, where will you go?"

The voice was amused, male, and ageless. He could not pinpoint it. Scanning again, the Chief cleared his throat and spoke.

"Identify yourself."

"Come now Reclaimer, surely we can speak without fear. No harm will come to you if you offer your trust."

"Identify yourself now!"

He heard a faint sigh, but couldn't pinpoint its location. Suddenly in the clearing where he had been standing there was a figure. Tall, as tall as he was. Dressed in a simple tunic and mask and standing perfectly still. Cautiously the Chief scanned his surroundings once more before turning fully towards the figure and approaching it.

"Why should I trust you? Where am I?"

The figure did not speak, but it lifted its hand to remove the mask that it wore. Stopping several meters from the being, John took in his features and a flash of recognition crossed his face.

"Yes Reclaimer, you know me. Or rather, you know my kin."

"Why have you brought me here? What more do you want of me?"

Weighing his words carefully, Lifeshaper watched the man before him, contemplating his humanity. Such feeble creatures as these given the greatest of gifts, and now trusting them with the Mantle. Setting aside his doubts, he offered a thin smile to the human before him and gestured behind him.

"My Mother will be pleased that you are awake and unharmed. She was worried. There is much to do and I fear there isn't much time left. Please come with me."

The Chief looked to where the Forerunner was indicating and was surprised to see a doorway where before there was nothing but grass. With nothing to lose he nodded his assent and the two stepped through. Static engulfed him again as a blinding light enveloped him.

X

Without warning, the ground reformed beneath his feet and the Chief stumbled slightly. He regained his footing quickly and turned to his companion. To his surprise, the figure was already some distance ahead, looking back expectantly.

"I apologize for the circumstances of your journey. I know it is disorienting. That will pass quickly. Come."

Without further prompting, the Chief stepped forward and fell into pace behind, scanning as he walked for any threats.

"At least tell me who you are."

"I am the Lifeshaper."

"You are Forerunner."

"And you are a human. Yes. These are the names that each of us knows. I am one of the last of my kind."

Lifeshaper paused, and cocked his head thoughtfully.

"As are you Reclaimer."

John didn't miss a step but in his head the names and faces of all of his fallen brothers and sisters flashed painfully through his mind. And then another face, one loss that had hurt him more deeply than any of the others. Despite himself, his fists clenched and he felt a mixture of anger and fear. For the second time in so short a period he was afraid. Lifeworker seemed to be aware of this and turned fully towards him.

"I meant no offense. Come, she is waiting."

Sighing softly, the John nodded and fell into step behind him. Speaking quietly the two beings conversed.

"The Librarian is your mother."

"Yes. And my father was the greatest warrior our society had ever known. And I am a Lifeshaper, the greatest of the remaining Lifeworkers. And you are a human, but with something much more inside of you."

"Who was your father?"

Lifeshaper hesitated before responding, and when he did it wasn't the answer to question.

"You are here because the work you have begun is still unfinished. There is a threat looming, one which rivals anything you have ever encountered. One of your own making, and possible through one of our greatest failures. And you are here because she needs you."

The two of them reached the end of a long corridor, and turned. Down the end of the passage, a square of bright light was visible and it grew larger as they drew near. Striding in silence, the Chief contemplated the Lifeshapers' words.

"Who needs me? The Librarian?"

"Yes and no. She will undoubtedly have a task for you, but it is not she of whom I speak."

The two of them were lit now by the light source at the end of the corridor. Stopping, Lifeshaper turned to face John and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Then who?"

"She sacrificed everything to protect you. She destroyed my father, and she gave her life for you. And now…she needs you to live Reclaimer."

John couldn't move as the meaning of Lifeshapers' words flooded through him. Disbelief warred with the brief hope of what it could mean. Suddenly he was immersed in a memory, the last one of her that he had. He could feel the weight of her hand against his chest, see her skin bathed in blue light and feel her presence all around him. And then she was gone. Without even a whisper, she had gone and he was alone.

Wordlessly, Lifeshaper opened the doorway before them and motioned for John to step through. When he hesitated, the two men locked eyes and took a measure of each other. Not knowing what awaited him, the Chief took a deep breath and nodded.

"Take me to her."

And with that, he entered the light.

X

I am not intending to make Chief an emotional wreck or whiny little girl, this chapter was done so that I could set up a few things to come.

As always reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reclaimer Legacy Part 4

By BrokenPoet12

X

Six months prior…

UNSC Standard year 2557

Location: Sol System

Planet: Earth

Sydney, Australia

Office of Naval Intelligence

Notes regarding the debriefing of Master Chief John-Sierra 117 as per Admiral Serin Osman, CINCONI

Summation and report to be filed in the archives care of Black Box AI. Security Code XXX-XX-XXX

In light of the events at New Phoenix and the previously unknown and now eliminated threat from the Forerunner Diadact and his Promethean army, we convened today to debrief Sierra 117 and decide upon a course of action.

Let the record reflect that Spartan 117 is a decorated veteran of many battles, both with our prior insurrection and during the decades long war with the Covenant. And in light of the recent events in our Sol System we would like to state on record that Sierra 117 is here for debriefing and reassignment. No punitive or disciplinary actions will be taken regarding his disappearance.

Upon request, Sierra 117 surrendered his Mark VI MJOLNR armor variant for examination by a team of ONI technicians. His data recorders were intact, and have been review by ONI personnel extensively. Summary of data is amended to this report and can be viewed by authorized personnel.

After extensive questioning, the events that occurred since Sierra 117 disappeared five years ago are clear and logged. Regarding his Artificial Intelligence unit Cortana, we have not been able to ascertain the exact events regarding her ultimate deletion from all detectable systems. It is evident that she was in the final stages of rampancy and after interviewing former Captain Andrew Del Rio, it is clear she was a threat to those around her. The Master Chief has declined being paired with another AI unit at this time.

That said, the debriefing is completed and Sierra 117 has been reassigned to the Spartan IV detachment on the Infinity. He will deploy with them as we continue to unearth the Forerunner technology hidden on Requiem. Admiral Osman has requested that the prisoner Catherine Halsey be kept unaware of his presence on station and be limited in her access to any Forerunner artifacts that are found. Captain Thomas Lasky is allowed to use discretion in determining the leeway this has for her.

Report Summation:  
Master Chief Sierra 117 : Cleared for return to active duty

Cortana: Rampant and presumed destroyed.

Thank you, that is all.

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Relative Human year 2557

Location unknown

She knew she was awake and this time there was no pain. After a few shallow breaths, she drew in a deep lungful of air and held it. When no fire and no discomfort returned, she let is out with a harsh sigh. Suddenly, to her left she heard the soft swishing of fabric as someone approached. With her eyes still closed, she tensed as the figure stopped next to her.

"You are awake. I'm glad."

She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder and found that the touch did not hurt, but instead felt warm. With another deep breath, the woman opened her eyes and saw the face of the being above her. Startled, she said nothing for a few seconds, could not find the words. And then she spoke in a whisper.

"How is this possible?"

Amused, the Librarian regarded Cortana with a gentle smile and motioned for her to sit up. With some effort she did and sat waiting for an answer.

"I should think that is only the least of your questions. However, I must tell you that what you are now is still impermanent. Or rather, we are not at the end stage just yet. I cannot say how long you will maintain this form before you are able to enter the final stage, so we must move quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

The Librarian asked patiently, trying to keep the woman calm. Cortana thought for a moment and closed her eyes. As she did, a faint bluish hue appeared on her skin. Data symbols glowed softly on her exposed arms and her neck. With a shocked gasp, her eyes snapped open again and she looked to the Librarian with fear plain on her face.

"I remember pain. Nothing but pain. Feeling as if I was being ripped into a thousand pieces. Ripped into a thousand fragments and then deleted. I felt hollow."

Nodding, the Librarian lifted her hand and a small floating drone appeared. Wordlessly she began to run a diagnostic on Cortana as the woman fell silent.

"You have a corporeal form. But it is not permanent. Do you remember your last conscious act before you were aware as you are now?"

Nodding, Cortana dropped her eyes and sighed softly. That last moment was the clearest of any of her memories. One of the few that she knew she could still trust, despite all of the data corruption that had riddled her systems.

"I created a localized slipspace shield and pulled Jo...The Master Chief into it to shield him from the blast that destroyed the Diadact."

The Librarian listened in silence, motioning for her to continue as the drone completed its scans. When Cortana hesitated, she placed her hand on the young woman's arm and squeezed it gently. Her eyes fixed on the hand for a long time before she looked up again.

"I wanted to be able to touch him for so long. And in those last moments I was finally able to. It was the one thing I never thought to learn or discover or decode. That one simple feeling."

"If I could offer you that chance again, would you take it? Would you go back to having a physical form and live a second life like that?"

Questioning blue eyes met ageless brown ones as Cortana searched the Librarians face for answers to unasked questions.

"It would not be without risks," she continued, "and even with all I have at my disposal there is always the chance that it will fail and that you will truly perish. Consider it carefully. But if I am able and you do reach this metastability that you should have achieved on your own, then you will be more than anyone could ever imagine. More powerful in this form than ever possible as a construct. And you will need that power for what is coming."

Cortana was in shock and listened mutely. Thousands of ideas ran through her mind, streams of data flowed and flowed as she examined every possibility. In them she felt the lingering traces of rampancy held at bay behind a thin veneer, still threatening. But most of all, one memory was at the forefront of her mind; those last few seconds with John. The feel of his armor beneath her hand and the last time he spoke to her.

_"We were supposed to take care of each other."_

"Does he still think of me?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer.

The Librarian regarded her again, surprised that even after everything this construct had been through it could still remember. Still, she would be honest and upfront with the both of them.

"He has been brought here to save you Cortana. You have sacrificed everything for him and he is willing to do that and more for you. Does that answer your question?"

"What is coming? What is it that we need to be prepared for?"

She hesitated just long enough for Cortana to realize that she was going to try and avoid answering the question. But a surprisingly firm grip on her forearm brought the Forerunner before her out of her thoughts. Nodding almost imperceptibly, the Librarian nodded and her features became a mask of determination.

"I'm afraid that everything you have ever known is going to come to an end. There is very little time to circumvent it and there is much to do in that time. If you are able to successfully reach metastabilty, then you and the Spartan may yet be able to prevent it. That is all I can say right now. I need to know."

Fire entered Cortanas' eyes and she slid forward off of the table. Her legs were unsteady and weak beneath her but she stayed upright. With one cautious step forward she was away from the table and firmly on her own, new, two feet.

"Take me to him. I'm ready."

X

BLAM!

I hope you know I make this up as I go along. Vague idea yes…but more than that..no.

Thank you for continuing to read this and for your great reviews and the following.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The Reclaimer Legacy

Chapter 5

By BrokenPoet12

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Relative Human year 2557

Location unknown

As the energy dissipated, the Master Chief found himself inside of a well lit room. Several platforms were raised out of the floor at what he thought would be sitting height, and there were several taller that would serve as tables. From where he was standing, he could see no visible light fixtures and yet the room was light brightly. Next to him the Forerunner Lifeshaper stood waiting. Catching the Chief's glance, he smiled and indicated that John should seat himself. The offer was ignored and the Chief remained standing, his arms crossed over his chest as his mind ran over the conversation moments ago.

"She is here." Lifeshaper spoke suddenly in the silence, and nodded his head towards a door that appeared against the far wall. "Forgive me Reclaimer, but I must go and speak with the Librarian. Something has happened." With nothing more than that, Lifeshaper disappeared once more and John was alone.

His vision tunneled slightly as he stared down the door. Straining his ears slightly, he could pick out the telltale hum of some sort of energy source but nothing else. Feeling an apprehension he was unaccustomed to, John mentally chastised himself. In the last few hours, or days even, he had no idea how long he had been here. It had been several months since he had stopped the Diadact. Several months since Cortana had said goodbye. In that seemingly endless amount of time, he had carried a heavy guilt with him. Every single person that he had sworn to protect was gone. And then his last single link was destroyed.

Grief and war went hand in hand. Loss was something he knew he didn't have a monopoly on. There will millions out there who had lost loved ones. Countless families had been torn apart and destroyed altogether. His suffering was no less painful though. Even as he continued to fight, continued to do the things he had lived his whole life doing, he felt her absence deep inside of himself.

Yet, if the Lifeshaper was to be believed she was just beyond that door. Steeling himself, Spartan 117 stepped towards it quickly, not even slowing as it slid open to reveal a room lit in faint blue light. For a moment he was reminded of her avatar. He could see the streaming blue glyphs scrolling across her body as she stood on her pedestal. Her voice rang in his ears as he looked around. And suddenly, it wasn't only in his mind that he could hear her. A soft pressure on his forearm and the whisper of footsteps pounded in his ears as he whirled around. Without warning, she was before him. Speechless, John took her in, eyes running over her face. Taking in her vibrant eyes that held the hint of a smile, he started to speak when she placed a finger against his lips to silence him. Standing on the tips of her toes, Cortana took a deep breath and pressed her lips against the corner of the Spartans mouth. After a long second she withdrew and stepped back.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" She asked him with a grin.

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Relative Human year 2557

Location unknown

The Librarian stood before the console in stunned silence. The few loyal Promethean Knights that remained were fast diminishing, and the one that had reported to her was gravely wounded. With little hope, she knew that she was running out of time to prevent the Covenant interlopers from discovering her location. Her hopes had rested on the human that Jul Mdama had tricked into aiding him. Despite the Sanghelli belief that the Forerunners were divine and had left them the promise of great power, it was the humans that would inherit all. However, this Covenant would not be so easily deterred.

Gambling, the Libraian had lured Jul and his devout followers into one of the inner warrens of Requiem. He had responded as she had hoped, first by bringing the human Glassman to the planet's surface. Glassman had been successful in activating the remote portal that allowed the Librarian to communicate with those present, but escaped before Mdama could force him to open it fully. And then Catherine Halsey had appeared and this was something the Librarian had been hoping for.

With the Janis Key, the humans would be able to ascend, to achieve the mantle, and unlock their future. All of the gifts left behind by the Forerunners would be theirs, and with them the Librarian hoped that they would be able to achieve all that she hoped for them. In truth, she wanted to prove her husband wrong. She loved him dearly, but had never forgiven him for his betrayal of her trust, for turning his back on the mantle. She had hoped in the hundreds of thousands of years of his exile, his mind would be changed, but she had been wrong.

Now she found herself wrong again. She had passed the key to the human, but it had been intercepted by the Covenant and split. The humans retained one half, and Jul Mdama and his followers controlled the other. Either would unlock powerful half secrets and hidden knowledge, and together everything the Forerunners had ever known would be revealed.

The potential for an unimaginable disaster was at hand and the Librarian was afraid she could not stop it. A door opened behind her and she was pulled from her thoughts. Without preamble she spoke as her son drew near.

"Jul Mdama has intercepted one half of the Janis Key. The human warriors have the other." The steps behind her ceased in and instant and she turned to face Lifeshaper.

"What have you done Mother?"

"I presented the humans an opportunity to attain what they have been denied. There has been a problem."

"A problem? You call this a problem?" Lifeshaper stormed forward and grabbed her arms in either hand, shaking her as he spoke. "Do you understand what you have done with your meddling? Do you have any idea what they will do if either side unites the key?"

"The humans would be reclaiming what is rightfully theirs, nothing more!" The Librarian shouted, shaking her son off and turning away. "This Covenant, these devout Sanghelli worshipped the Diadact as a God and see our entire world as their gifts. This is not to be." She spoke, her voice softening. Finally, she turned to face Lifeshaper and came to stand before him.

"Mother you are out of line."

"No. I am doing what we should have before. Your father condemned the humans to a life of primitive and deficient paths. I will rectify that."

"Perhaps he was right! These humans, these Reclaimers are dangerous. They always have been and they always will be. Do you forget your own history when they went from world to world and wiped out our greatest cities?"

"To combat the infection! To save the greater by destroying the few!"

"You go too far mother. You will be the end of us. That Key will bring nothing but destruction to all of our worlds." With that, Lifeshaper turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The Librarian remained rooted to the spot, silent and still as his anger and rage echoed around her.

"You are wrong my son, you are wrong."

With that, she turned back to her console and called for the few remaining Knights. She would need all of the help she could get.

X

A/N I'm going to try and keep this in touch a bit with Spartan ops. I keep wondering where the next game is heading, but I am going to make my own ideas up too.

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay, had to fix my car this weekend.

Reviews are always fun. Thank you for all the follows and faves!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in posting more. This week has been a bit hectic and I haven't had the opportunity to sit down and write. Thank you for your continued support with reviews, faves, and follows.

The Reclaimer Legacy

Part 6

By BrokenPoet12

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Relative Human year 2557

Location unknown

For a very long time he stood still. Countless hours on the battle field, too many times when death was inches away, making split second tactical decisions that would mean life or death for him and his fellow Spartans had never prepared him for this moment. And so he stood rooted to the spot and staring at the woman in front of him. She was achingly familiar. Her eyes hadn't changed a bit from one form to another and for some reason this pleased him. Taking in her upturned mouth, the look of gentle humor on her face, John found himself moving instantly from questioning to accepting in the space of a few seconds.

Lifting his hand cautiously, he let it rest against the angle of her jaw line as he watched her eyes for reaction. Beneath his fingers there was warm, soft skin. Cortana closed her eyes and cupped his hand with her own as she sighed softly. John was mesmerized. After years of seeing this woman, of having her as his constant companion in his mind, he was surprised at how new this felt. He had said goodbye to her in the weeks that had passed after New Phoenix and the final fight with the Diadact, but he had never for one moment let her go. He owed her his life a thousand times over and would carry on doing what he had been trained to do because she would have expected nothing less.

But he had mourned her. The rest of his brothers and sisters were gone save a handful of them, but she had been there for him for almost as long. Waking up on the Dawn, it was her voice that greeted him. In the quiet moments between ground engagements, it was her that always asked if he was all right. No one else except perhaps her creator had ever shown him that much concern. And then he had lost her.

Yet, here she was before him. Flesh and blood and warm beneath his hands. Hands that had too often flexed and lifted to reach her when she had been suffering at the hands of the Gravemind and later when she was succumbing to rampancy. The stoic warrior had mourned for her, and mourned her as a woman. He had not thought of her as merely a piece of equipment since he had met her.

Cortana watched the Chief's face as he looked into her eyes. She could read every line, knew where every shallow crease would appear when he frowned or lifted an eyebrow. Even more rarely, she remembered how his eyes would lighten when he would allow a smile out. Taking all of him in, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand against her face she smiled at him.

"Say something else." He said, more a statement than a request. Cortana was quiet for a second while she thought of what exactly he would want to hear and then she grinned, color tinting her cheeks faintly.

"Did you miss me?" Her voice was quiet, but he knew it and knew it was her. There was no other possibility.

"You know that I always did."

"You always did know how to make a girl feel special Chief." She quipped, grinning fully at him. Just as she knew they would, his eyebrows lifted, erasing several of the lines on his face as his lips moved into a smile. She took her hand from his and traced her thumb over his lips for a moment, before sighing and pulling away. He let her go and took a step away.

"How was this possible?" John asked as Cortana motioned for him to sit. She followed him to one of the raised platforms and sat across from him. Folding her hands on the surface of the table, she bit her lip momentarily before launching into what she remembered.

"I remember pain and blackness. I remember an intense anger and hatred of everything around me. It seemed endless to me." John stiffened as she began, but she shook her head slightly at his sudden change in demeanor, motioning for him to wait. "For as long as I could think it, there was nothing. It could have been seconds or days, to an AI losing the ability to think is like being in a vast wasteland.

And then suddenly there was light, clean and white and warm. Warm, John. I'd never felt it before but I knew what it was. When I opened my eyes, she was standing over me, the Librarian. She told me that she had found me."

"So she saved you?" John asked as she paused to collect herself.

"In a way she did, but she told me that I had saved myself. My sacrifice on the Diadact's ship pushed me into the fringes of metastabilty. The Librarian is guiding me the rest of the way,"

"But how is that possible? I thought Dr. Halsey said that metastabilty was something that she knew might be attainable eventually, but she wasn't sure." The Chief leaned back in his seat and gazed into middle distance as the events on the ships replayed in his mind. Seeing Cortana that final time, hearing her say goodbye…shaking his head he focused on the woman before him again and motioned her on.

"I was created because of what the Librarian did thousands of years ago. She imparted something called gei in all human life John. These gei, these genetic memories have been passed down from generation to generation. It was how you knew how to access Forerunner systems on the ring world. It was how our technology for spaceflight, smart AIs, weaponry, and every other piece of technology has evolved. Humanity has had a helping hand."

"I heard your voice. I felt you." John spoke, quietly, almost embarrassed.

"You heard me because she needed you to. And because I needed you."

"You said you are only on the fringes of metastabilty, what does that mean Cortana?"

Instead of answering, she stood up again and paced away from him. The featureless room had suddenly expanded to house several windows on the far ends and she wandered over to them. Rested her hands against the smooth clear surface, she looked outside at what appeared to be an endless green valley. As large as he was, John was still able to rise an close the distance between them silently. Cortana jumped when she felt the heat from his hand on her shoulder. With gentle pressure, he urged her around to face him. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he lifted her chin gently and spoke again.

"Cortana, tell me."

"It means that this might not be perma…" She was cut off suddenly as the Chief stiffened and whirled. In the same motion he had pressed her against the window and was shielding her with his body. Across the room she saw the reason for his sudden reaction. Two Promethean Knights had materialized and were slowly approaching. With no weapon, and no visible way out, there were trapped. "John…" she whispered, fear creeping into her voice.

"Whatever happens stay behind me, if you can get clear run." His voice had the knife edge of death that she had heard a thousand times before. Knowing it would be pointless to argue, she rested a hand gently against his side as she peered over his shoulder.

The two Promethean Knights continued forward. John tensed, ready to fight either one, he waited.

Reviews are like rockstar…sweet delicious rockstar…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A few people brought up me using 'gei' not 'geas'. I haven't read the forerunner books so most of my knowledge on that has come from research on my own. I found a few articles about the 'geas/gei' and I saw the plural of geas listed as gei…so I used it. If this is absolutely upsetting, I'll change it….eventually.

The Reclaimer Legacy

Chapter 7

By BrokenPoet12

X

UNSC Infinity

Patrol Station Alpha

Location: Planet Requiem

2557

Time: 14:38

Captain Thomas Lasky stepped onto a silent bridge. The eyes of the crewmen around the room followed him as he walked towards his command console. Settling rigidly onto the chair, he tapped the display and brought it on line. Without turning he spoke.

"Roland, give me a status update." The golden avatar materialized several feet away on a pedestal, his hands folded behind his back and a look akin to apology on his face.

"Captain Lasky, fire team Majestic is RTB with Dr. Glassman and a Forerunner artifact that was captured during a firefight. Catherine Halsey is MIA at the moment. According to Spartan Thornes' mission log she was taken captive by Jul Mdama and both escaped via portal. Commander Palmer is en route and should be on board in 15 minutes."

"What is the status on Charlie squad and the Master Chief?" Lasky asked after a pause, the news about Halsey settling like iron in his stomach.

"All members of Charlie squad are KIA Captain." The Captain stopped what he was doing and stared at Roland.

"And the Chief?"

"We...don't know for sure. No body was recovered. I was unable to locate Sierra 117 at all after 16:47:38. I did note a large energy disturbance just prior to him going off the grid and I have been unable to analyze it."

"So we've lost the Chief, Halsey has disappeared, and now we have some new Forerunner artifact. Great. Have Commander Palmer in my stateroom as soon as she lands and send Spartan Thorne in as well. I need to make a comm."

With that, Lasky was up and leaving the bridge. The crewman snapped to attention as he passed, only relaxing when the doors had hissed shut behind him.

XX

Twenty minutes later, Roland alerted him that Palmer was outside of his cabin. Spartan Thorne and the rest of Majestic were still enroute from the surface of Requiem and wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes. Palming the door control, he stepped aside as all 6 and a half feet of Sarah Palmer stepped into his room. Motioning her to make herself comfortable, he noted the anger in her eyes as he turned to fix himself a drink. Without preamble she started in on him.

"You set me up!" He ignored her, handing her a glass which she pointedly ignored. "Captain Lasky, I went to complete a mission on you set me up. You…"

"I did what I felt was necessary, just as you did Sarah."

"Necessary? Osman gave you your orders, you knew what they entailed. I would have done it for you Tom."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Sarah. And I don't need to have you carrying a murder on your conscience because you think you owe me or you're sparing me."

Palmer stood and started pacing, with her back to Lasky it was easier to keep her resolve, but she knew deep down he was right. Halsey was nothing short of a disloyal bitch out for her own ends, but at the same time she was the best chance the UNSC had at uncovering the Forerunner secrets.

"Tom she has done nothing to indicate her loyalties are anywhere but to herself. She kidnapped valuable assets and then cut and run so she and her chosen few could ride out the rest of the war in safety."

"This isn't about that. Halsey will get what is coming to her, especially with Osaman heading up ONI now. We should not be her judge, jury, and executioners. It is unprofessional to let emotion get in the way of our duty. " Lasky approached Sarah from behind and watched her reflection in the smooth metal paneling on the wall of his cabin. She wouldn't meet his eyes, instead staring down at some nick in her armor. Encased in it, she cut an imposing figure and was able to intimidate almost everyone, including a few of the unruly Spartan IVs. But Tom had never been intimidated by her. He'd been drawn to her.

Lasky and Palmer had served together under Admiral Hood, had been together when the Covenant had glassed world after world, getting ever closer to the Inner Colonies. And they had grown closer to each other, becoming confidants and lovers. Then she had disappeared into the black world of ONI special weapons and projects. It wasn't until Infinity was in the final stages of completion that she had come back into his life. This woman was different. She had been highly motivated before, a gifted combat leader, strategist, and tactician. The woman who snapped to attention when he and Captain Del Rio had done their shakedown inspection of all the Spartan IVs was not the one who had left him two years before.

But he wasn't bitter about it. In some ways she had become what he knew she was supposed to be. The woman in front of him now was angry and upset with him.

"Sarah, I understand that you're angry, all I am asking is for you to trust me. Not Halsey, trust me. You used to."

She turned around finally and met his eyes. What he saw there was a look of sadness and defiance. Her mouth was a thin line as she searched his face.

"I do trust you Tom." With a soft sigh she bent slightly and kissed Lasky on the lips, lingering for just a second. Pulling away she straightened and stepped away. As she walked towards the door Palmer spoke again, "I need you to trust me too though."

Lasky was left alone with his thoughts for another few minutes before Roland indicated that Spartan Thorne had arrived. He keyed the door and in came the Spartan. Thorne stopped ten feet in front of the Captain and snapped to attention.

"Spartan Thorne reporting as ordered Sir"

"At ease Spartan. I want you to run me through what happened during the firefight and how exactly you received the artifact from Halsey."

Thorne spoke quickly over the next five minutes, jumping around but filling in the details as he went. Captain Lasky only asked him a few questions and when he was finished Lasky crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. Thorne stood there still, growing more nervous by the second as the Captain continued to stay silent. Finally Lasky spoke.

"I want you, Majestic, and Commander Palmer all assembled in the staging area at 0530 tomorrow. We have a few things to do and I'm going to need all the Spartan help I can get."

"Sir?"

"We have two rescue missions to plan, a missing doctor and a missing Spartan. I trust you and your squad are up for it?"

"Sir, we're ready for anything."

"Dismissed."

With that, Lasky started to make his plans.

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Relative Human year 2557

Location unknown

John and Cortana were braced against the window as the two Knights approached. He knew that as it stood, he would have a very difficult time defending the two of them. Unarmed and unarmored, he was at a huge disadvantage. Reaching behind him, John let his hand rest against Cortana's hip, holding her body against his. The warmth of her skin through the thin material he was wearing still surprised him. But he had never felt anything quite like it before. His eyes hardening, he withdrew his hand and spoke softly.

"Cortana, no matter what happens in the next thirty seconds, I want you to run."

"Wait!"

"Promise me you will run."

"No John, wait." Cortana's voice was insistent. He place a hand on his should and pulled slightly, though she did not move him. His eyes never left the stalking Knights, but he turned his head just enough to indicate he was listening.

"What?"

"I can hear them. They aren't going to harm us. She sent them."

"How can you know?" The Chief asked, relaxing slightly.

"Listen Chief. Can't you hear them in your mind?" And she was right. If he concentrated he could hear them. Whispers at first, but they became clearer the more he focused.

_Reclaimer…we will not harm you. She has summoned you and your construct. Come with us._

_ "_They want us to go with them." Cortana said, edging around from behind the Chief. He relaxed slightly, but moved along with her. Keeping her in arms reach in case anything happened. One of the Knight stepped forward and extended a hand to them. Cortana looked quickly at the Chief and nodded reassuringly. When he hesitated she stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. Tugging gently again, they moved towards the Knight and let it take them wherever it needed to. As they left, the Chief was surprised again by the warmth of Cortana's skin. It was something he would never forget.

X


	8. Chapter 8

I am trying to keep this tied in with the books, the games, and with Spartan Ops as it happens. That said this is AU because it's fanfic so if something hasn't matched perfectly, that's creative license for you.

The Reclaimer Legacy

Part 8

BrokenPoet12

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Human Year 2557

Location Unknown

As they followed the Prometheans ahead of them, John and Cortana noticed a flurry of activity in the wall panels of the halls they went through. Although there was no audible sound, both of them could feel a sense of urgency, as if an alarm was going off repeatedly, getting louder as they approached their destination. Cortana's hand was still tight in his grasp and he let her guide him. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and John couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. Turning a corner, the Knights before them suddenly halted and stepped to either side of the hall. The Spartan and the construct edged past them cautiously and continued a few until a panel slid open. It revealed what seemed to be a control room.

As they stepped inside they both noticed the pulsing of amber light around the room and saw several consoles lit up with data. Cortana halted a few feet inside and dropped his hand. As John moved to stand beside her, he felt her tense and saw her eyes closed. Her expression changed slowly from impassiveness to dread and he heard her whisper a curse. Before he could question her, John felt energy crackle against his skin and suddenly the Librarian was before them.

"Reclaimer. There is no time to explain; we must flee."

"Why, what is happening?" John asked, bristling. His eyes flicked to Cortana, who was still standing rigid and unseeing. He could see the faintest symbols running across her skin, the same ones that he knew so well when she projected her AI avatar. The Librarian was frantically pressing icons on the nearest console, ignoring the Chief. It was Cortana who answered him, her eyes snapping open as she gasped.

"They have set this world into the final stages of self destruction. With the Diadact gone, the only thing holding it together was a slipspace tether. It's gone and the planet is going to fall into the sun."

"Who? The Covenant?"

"No, us." The Chief knew then that the mission he had been sent on must have been somewhat successful. Though he wasn't sure how long it had actually been since the Librarian had retrieved him, he knew it couldn't have been a very long time. Captain Lasky had sent Charlie squad and the Master Chief to the surface of Requiem to try and deactivate a slipspace portal that was blocking access to the actual tether. He had failed and the squad had been decimated, but somehow it must have been deactivated. Unless the Covenant had done it themselves.

"Librarian, I need my armor and I need my weapons. I think you're going to be in for a fight." He spoke, his voice hard and determined. "Are the Infinity and her crew going to be able to escape the slipspace well and get clear?"

The Librarian hesitated a moment before facing the Chief, nodding her head, she motioned for the two of them to follow her. The three of them stepped through another door and entered a room. On the far wall his armor hung, the pieces splayed out on machinery, a platform beneath it all. The Librarian activated the machinery with a wave of her hand and the Chief stepped up on the platform. Without blinking, he felt his clothes fall away as the robotic arms went to work. For a brief moment he caught Cortana's eye, saw the faint blush on her cheeks, but it was gone as his black suit was lowered in front of him. With that on and secure, he held his arms up and the machinery began assembling his armor from his feet up. His chest piece snapped into place last his helmet lowered above him. Lifting his hand, the machine halted and he took it. Stepping from the platform with a detectible thud, he locked eyes with Cortana once more and nodded.

Let's go."

XX X X

They ended up in a large bay with several ships and every kind of machinery conceivable. As they passed, Cortana couldn't help but note how similar some of the human equipment looked to the Forerunners. She followed behind John and the Librarian as they made their way to the far end. Without warning, bolts of hot plasma roiled the air around her. The next thing she was aware of was a weight pressing her against the floor. John had knocked her down and covered her as they were fired upon. His armor shields flared and he rolled away. He came up with his pistol drawn and aimed across the bay. Lifting her head, Cortana could see the glow of Kig-yar shields and the tall, shapeless forms of the Sanghelli that led them. The guttural roaring and squawking of the aliens, coupled with the gunfire deafened her.

Suddenly a blur of green caught her eye and she turned her head. Almost faster than she could see, the Chief had crossed the room and closed with the first line of Jackals. Smashing his empty fist down, he batted the glowing shield aside and with his other hand fired point plank into the creature's beak. He was on the third one by the time the body hit the floor. As he closed with the last rank, the Sanghelli warrior roared insults and drew his plasma sword. With the last Jackal down, the Chief and the Elite closed and collided with a heavy echo. A hand on her shoulder pulled her focus away from the battle. Looking up she saw the face of the Librarian.

"I need your help. He will be fine, but if we do not activate the ships drives we cannot escape in time. Come."

"But…"

"He will be fine Cortana." Nodding, Cortana took one last look, watching as the Chief was thrown back into a crate. She ascended into the ship behind the Librarian and followed her into the cockpit. The Librarian seated herself in front of the largest display, while she motioned Cortana to her right. The former AI sat and stared at the controls before she felt something responding to her. Tentatively she lifted a hand and held it out. The display above her glowed and came to life. "Good, activate that and the point defense. We have two minutes until the tether will no longer sustain this planet." Cortana closed her eyes and moved her hands over the controls. Around her the ships systems hummed to life, display after display winking on. With a distinct rumble, she felt the ship lift free of its docking cradle. The Librarian took control and began to maneuver when Cortana was seized with panic.

"Wait! What about John?"

"I'm right here Cortana." A voice replied from behind her and at the same time she felt his gloved hand rest against her shoulder. She threw a wild glance back and took in his battered armor. She saw fresh plasma scoring on his side and hip. It looked like the Elite had managed to reach him with his sword. He met her appraising look and shook his head. He would be fine.

"Reclaimer, take control of the weapons station and strap yourself in. We have forty five seconds left."

"Right." John turned and settled into the chair to the Librarians left and watched the controls before him configure themselves. The chair was awkward in his armor, obviously not built for bulk like his, but he ignored it. As he pressed a button, he felt a solid clock beneath his finger and saw the systems coming online. Vaguely familiar glyphs scrolled across the screen, he recognized human, covenant, and Forerunner symbols in them all. Without warning, he had the sensation of rapid ascent and the ship turning sharply.

"Where are we going Librarian?" Cortana was frantically pressing buttons and reworking the display as the picked up speed. One of them switched to a foreword view of the external hull. All around them was fire. It seemed as if the ship itself had caught and would not escape without frying. As they rose, Cortana switched to an aft view and saw the dark planet slowly falling away from them. Her sensor started flashing and drew her attention. There, several hundred kilometers away and growing farther was the Infinity. She could see its engines straining to pull the behemoth; the velocity required to make a sudden slipspace jump usually drained and smaller ships engines completely. The Infinity was no ordinary ship though and had more engine than half of the remaining UNSC fleet combined. Still, it took almost a minute before Cortana saw the telltale edges of a slipspace rupture.

Their own ship turned sharply again, this time veering away from the Infinity. As they picked up speed, Cortana was about to ask her question again but John beat her to it.

"Where are you taking us Forerunner?"

"We must stop them. We must get clear and warn the rest, but we must stop the others."

"Stop who?"

"Jul Mdama…and...my son. He has betrayed me; he will see humanity destroyed and so he has gone to Jul Mdama with knowledge of the key that I gave the doctor." As they approached slipspace velocity, John relaxed at the weapons station and stood once more. Cortana's hands were motionless in her lap as she watched the Librarian pilot the ship.

"What doctor?" Cortana asked quietly, a feeling of dread coming over her. The Librarian pressed the final icon and they transitioned to slipspace. She seemed to deflate a little as her hands dropped. Staring straight ahead, the Chief could almost see her deciding something. Finally she stood and turned to face the two of them.

"Your creator, Dr Catherine Halsey."

"Dr. Halsey is alive?" The Chief was quiet as he asked, no emotion betrayed on his face. Inside his mind was reeling.

"Yes Reclaimer. However, before I was able to pass the key to her, your human ship captain was given orders regarding her."

"What orders?" He asked, his hands balling in to fists. He took a step towards Cortana and stood rigidly behind her.

"Execution for treason and aiding the enemy." The words hung in the cockpit like something tangible. For Cortana it felt as if she had been given a gift and then had it ripped from her hands. For the Chief, he felt as if something had hit him in the middle, knocking the air from him. The both of them made eye contact, Cortana breaking away from the Chief's gaze first. Standing, she turned to the Librarian and spoke. There was a waver in her voice.

"Can we save her?" The Librarian considered this for a long moment and then she looked Cortana in the eye. Neither of them was completely sure what the other saw, but Cortana got the impression that the Librarian would not hide the truth.

"We may have the chance to save everything Cortana. Do not give up hope." She nodded her head and felt moisture pricking her eyes. Blindly Cortana stepped around John and disappeared into the passage that led to the rest of the ship. For a long moment John and the Librarian stood in silence. With his hearing, he could just barely detect the harsh gasping sobs coming from the direction that Cortana had fled. Frowning slightly he turned to follow her when the Librarian called to him softly. "She will need you more than ever in the coming day Reclaimer. And you will need her. Take care of each other." He nodded without turning back and stepped out of the cockpit. She could hear faint words as his steps receded down the hall.

"We always have."

X

Don't worry…I have a plan!

Thank you for your continued support and readership! Hope you enjoy this.

X X X


	9. Chapter 9

The Reclaimer Legacy

Chapter 9

By BrokenPoet12

X

Forerunner Planet Requiem

Location: Storm Covenant Stronghold

Just Prior to the Destruction of Requiem

Jul 'Mdama was furious. The humans had deceived and lied again and again. Glassman had activated the Librarian's shield and escaped before he could release her. Then Catherine Halsey had entered the very location that he himself had been ordained to go. The human filth had bested him again. And Catherine Halsey was the most deceptive of them all. She had emerged with a holy artifact, tried to keep it hidden from him. From him; the Diadact's own, the anointed one. But she had failed and he had retrieved half of the artifact. He knew that soon it would give him what he wanted. It was a matter of time before the gifts of the Forerunners were revealed to him.

And yet, what a turn of events there had been when the Lifeshaper had appeared before Jul. Bathed in holy light, brighter than the purest plasma and blinding to all who were near. Jul had been frightened at first. Since the disappearance of the Diadact, Jul had begun to wonder what his blind faith would get him. He feared following the foolish path that had led Telcam to his death. And Raia…but Raia had not been foolish. No. She had done her duty as a Sanghelli woman and the wife of a Keep elder. Yet all it had gotten her was death at the hands of the human betrayers.

When Lifeshaper had appeared and offered Jul the secrets he had been seeking, he knew in that moment that he would be found worthy. This time he would ensure that all of the secrets he sought were revealed and he would take control. With his new technology and his new power he would rid the faithful of the human menace and destroy the likes of Thel Vadam. And so when Lifeshaper ordered the world destroyed, promising that its secrets were all but wasted, gone. Jul had happily obliged, keeping Catherine Halsey and the artifact close at hand. With a few commands, he ordered his followers to their ships and set about putting Requiem on a course into the sun. With luck, maybe he would destroy the Infinity and he crew full of pests and interlopers. It would do him good to see it burn.

So with half of the Janis key locked safely in his room on board the cruiser, Jul watched the planet fall away from his view screen as the crew prepared to slip to a new location. Standing beside him, silent and foreboding was the Forerunner being Lifeshaper. Jul was afraid to approach him, but he had so many questions and there was no time to lose. Nodding to a subordinate male, Jul stood from the command console and went to kneel in front of the Lifeshaper. Keeping his head low, he rested a clawed hand against the metal floor and gathered his courage to speak. Just before he did, the Forerunner cleared his throat.

"Speak being. You have questions."

"Yes my Lord. Your servant would know where we travel if you would tell it."

"What makes you believe you are worthy to know?" At this, Jul tensed. His hand curled into a fist against to cool metal of the floor and he waited, almost afraid that a killing blow would fall. Instead he was surprised when he felt the weight of the Lifeshapers hand resting against his bowed neck. "Stand Jul 'Mdama. You served Diadact. You serve Lifeshaper."

"It is so my Lord." Jul rose to his full height, taller than the Forerunner by a good six or seven inches. Lifeshaper motioned Jul to follow him and the two left the bridge. As they walked down the hallways, Lifeshaper was silent for long minutes. Jul tried to ply him with questions, but received nothing in return. Their journey ended several minutes later in the bowels of the ship. The only thing down this low was engineering and the brig. One cell was occupied.

"Bring Halsey out and treat her wound. Then we shall speak." Without warning, Lifeshaper was gone. Jul swung his head around, but there was no sign of him. Resigned, he wrenched open the cell door and went in to speak with his 'guest.'

"You are in luck human, your Demon missed anything vital."

"I don't know that I would call this lucky Jul." Catherine Halsey stood and managed to walk out of the cell without betraying the pain she was in. The wound in her shoulder ached and she was dizzy from blood loss. She knew enough about Sanghelli culture to know that a good doctor would be nonexistent. Jul 'Mdama followed on her heels and steered her to a gravity lift. They rose to one of the uppermost decks and he pulled her again until they were in a sterile room with nothing more than a bed and a counter full of sharp instruments. Sneering, Jul reached for a small blade and turned on Halsey.

"This will be most unpleasant Doctor." Just before he reached her, he activated the medical suites systems and Halsey found herself restrained and falling into unconsciousness. The last thing she was aware of was a close up view of the hinged jaw of a very angry Sanghelli.

Covenant Ship: The Righteous Hand

Unknown Location in Slipspace

It was several hours later that found Lifeshaper, Jul 'Mdama, and a recovering Catherine Halsey gathered in what she assumed was the ships wardroom. The Forerunner across the table from her sat completely motionless, his eyes closed and his hands resting palms down on the flat surface. She threw a quick glance towards Jul and was rewarded with his stoic glare. When it seemed as if no one would speak, Halsey decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Exactly where are we going?"

"Silence Human. Do not question what you do not understand." Jul snapped, pounding a fist against the table.

"Since I am here because of you, I believe that you and I are in the same situation regarding what is and isn't understood. Furthermore, I am the Reclaimer here, not you." Smugly, she regarded Jul and watched fury darken his features. He stood and reached for his energy sword, but before he could get his hand on the hilt the Lifeshaper had moved. His eyes were open and he held a hand up for silence.

"Both of you will listen to me and you will not speak." Throwing a vicious glance at Halsey, Jul sat heavily in his chair and worked his jaws in frustration. "What do you want Reclaimer?"

"I want to learn your secrets. I want to understand…"

"No. You are not motivated by anything as noble as the quest for enlightenment. You seek something else." His voice was quiet and Halsey could detect neither censure nor sarcasm. Still, she could hear the underlying danger in his tone. She thought for a moment, felt as if her mind was almost being spread open, rifled through, and recoiled at the sensation. She looked to Lifeshaper again, questioning but he only stared back. "Ah, it is clear now. I know what you seek."

"And what is it that you believe that is?"

"Why, revenge, of course." He smiled knowingly and turned to 'Mdama. "As do you Sanghelli. As do I. We are united it seems. Very well. We shall have it. There is much to do. I have given your navigation AI the coordinates for the world we must travel to. We must arrive quickly, ahead of the Librarian and her puppets. When we get there, we will activate an ancient portal that will lead us to the means for what we seek. Go now Jul 'Mdama, start the journey." Rising, Lifeshaper wasted no time in departing, leaving a stunned Halsey and silent 'Mdama behind. The two beings looked at each other again, this time appraising one another. With a soft snort, Jul nodded his head and stood also.

Halsey sat there for a long time after they had both left. In her mind she was seeing all of the choices that had led her to then and now. She recoiled a bit when she thought of Fred and Kelley, Linda, Kurt and John. Especially John. Deep down she knew that he would never see her as anything but the kind old lady that had looked after him as he grew and she couldn't reconcile that piece of knowledge with what she was doing now. However she was able to push it to the back of her mind, and lock it away with so many of her other memories and regrets. In doing that she also knew that what she was doing would make her the enemy to her Spartans. This knowledge haunted her. She reached unthinkingly to where her arm had been and winced as her fingers brushed the bandaged wound. This, she thought, this would be a reminder of why she had chosen the path she now walked on. This was her reason for revenge.

X

Forerunner Ship: Light The Darkness

Enroute to Forerunner Shield World

Human Year 2557

John found Cortana sitting with her back to the bulkhead, arms around her knees, and face hidden. He stood uncertainly, watching the sobs wracking her small form and didn't know what he was supposed to do. He understood loss and grief, perhaps better than most. But the difference between seeing it as an observer and living through it every day were stark. He knew that he should comfort her, but he wasn't sure that how. John knew that most emotions and responses to emotional stimuli had been trained out of him and his fellow Spartans. He knew about the augmentations and the inhibitors, and knew that they had been necessary to keep the Spartans impartial and unbiased, even when it was their own that were dead or dying. Over the years these things had dulled in him and he found himself able to more easily empathize with those around him. Part of him had been shocked at the amount of grief he had felt when Cortana had been lost the final time. And yet part of him welcomed it. In some ways he felt more alive, knowing that the pain he was feeling meant something. Seeing her now, hurt and afraid pulled at him more than anything else he could ever remember. But he was afraid again, afraid of doing the wrong thing. In the end, she did it for him.

Cortana felt him enter the room before she heard the telltale footfalls coming quietly to her side. She could feel the discomfort and uncertainty rolling off of him in waves and she knew it for what it was. He was worried about her, in his own way he was expressing himself and she was grateful for it. The last few days they had been together had shown her a Spartan she had never imagined existed. He had been so sure of himself and of her, so willing to do anything and everything to make sure she survived. And when they had destroyed the Diadact and she had sacrificed herself to save him one last time the grief she had felt from him had stunned her. It was at the moment, when she felt him beneath her fingers for the first time that she understood exactly what human emotion entailed. One more than any other; love. He was her protector and her guardian. Her friend, her confidant, and her link to the humanity she had started to crave so desperately in the end. She knew that she had loved him for a long time as she was saying goodbye. Her one regret was that she could never tell him. Yet somehow, she knew that he understood and she knew that he had loved her just as strongly.

He heard his name even though she had whispered it almost inaudibly. In an instant he had dropped to his knees and was reaching tentatively for her. He found she folded into his arms easily, despite the armor he was encased in. She molded herself against him and he felt her sobbing still, her breath harsh against his ear, her clean, warm scent filling his nose. Without realizing it, her pressed his face against her neck and drew her fully onto his knees, pulling her legs around his waist. The woman in his arms had suffered more than anyone he knew, save very few people, and he knew that he had failed in some way if she was suffering still. Whispering quietly, he began to tell her about all of the times she had saved his life, every memory he could think of when she had lifted his spirits. Gradually she relaxed in his arms and sighed against him. Pulling back, he took in her tear streaked face and her downcast eyes. Freeing his hand, John pulled his glove off and brought his hand to her chin. He nudged her until she met his eyes and then leaned in briefly.

Cortana stiffened slightly when his lips met hers. Not out of unwillingness or discomfort, just shock. John was one of the least expressive humans she had ever encountered and just the act of comforting her spoke volumes. As he pulled away he watched her with guarded eyes before tilting her head back and kissing her again. This time she didn't stiffen and let herself fall into the heat of his mouth. She could not remember ever cataloguing anything remotely close to what she was feeling at that moment, and after that thought she didn't care anymore. Unbidden, a moan escaped her lips, startling them both. John pulled away at last, resting his forehead against hers. Neither of them spoke, Cortana opting to weave her fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck. More gray than brown now she noted, a soft smile crossing her features. John took in the play of emotion and looked at her questioningly.

"We have been through so much together."

"Mm, we have." He agreed, letting Cortana lean in and kiss the edge of his jaw. "But we are still her." John turned his head and caught her lips again. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he heaved himself up from the floor and walked through the main corridor of the ship. Cortana's weight was negligible as he walked and she held on tighter to him.

"We still have each other John." They arrived into the crew section of the ship and a door slid apart to reveal a cluster of several large, open rooms. Pausing a second to get his bearings, John noticed several platforms made up with blankets and headed towards the nearest one. He gently bent and deposited Cortana onto it, then knelt in front of her.

"I want you to listen to me. Nothing will ever change this. I lost you once, I wont lose you again. We are supposed to take care of one another and I failed you."

"No you didn't John." He shook his head at her interruption and continued.

"I wont let that happen again. I promise."

"What now?" Cortana asked, almost shyly. She eyed the bed she was on and then looked up at John, a blush creeping into her features. He caught her meaning and a smile crossed his face briefly.

"Now we need to rest."

"Rest. Right." Sarcasm tinged her voice and he couldn't help but smile.

"For now Cortana."

"Stay with me John. Please?" They regarded each other silently for a long time, before John nodded his assent.

"All right Cortana. Let me go an have the Librarian store my armor and I'll stay with you."

"Always?" She asked, grabbing his hand before he turned away.

"Always."

X X

I couldn't help the amount of sap that came out. I apologize.

Thanks for reading.

By the way, I don't have any one proofing this so there are errors and typos. Please forgive that. Kay thanks bye!


	10. Author's Note

Hello All.

This is just a note to say that the story is on hold for now. After the passing of a family member and another of a close friend, being unable to find work for three months now, and finding out that I'm pregnant and due in October, I'm a little overwhelmed and not focusing on this story like I wish I could.

I appreciate the reviews and the support and I had wanted to take this so much farther. Maybe in another month or so I will come back and you kind people will still be reading and reviewing.

On the plus side, I have a few prospects for work and my husband and I are going to get ready for the new addition as well as we can. He assures me that it will be dancing on my bladder soon. Yay.

So that being said, I hope you all have a Happy Easter and enjoy the spring weather wherever you are.

BrokenPoet12


End file.
